


Cat problems

by WriterSkoot138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Ears, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Love, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Obedience, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Romance, Snuff, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), smutsoon, smutwithplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSkoot138/pseuds/WriterSkoot138
Summary: Hey, this is my first Reylo fanfic. Its a little slow but cute hope you like it. It kind of like a cat to a human story and its fun and lovable and will have smut soon.This is magic like adventure as Rey is an alley cat running into Kylo Ren soon finding out how much she needs him but first, she has to be human.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Rey point of view-

Rey was just a two-year-old tan short hair cat living a good life as an outdoor cat with her owner and his girlfriend. Overhearing the couple bickering for the ten thousand times made her little stomach turn.  
“It’s either the cat or me, I want to start a new life or me.” Spoke the women.  
“But she so small, what do you like will happen.” Pleaded the man  
“Dump it in the alley. Nothing ever goes by.” Said the women.  
“Ok, fine. Just don’t leave.” The man finally broke, and Rey tried to hide from her once loving master but was some scoped but meowing load and growling. Being thrown in a crate and soon in a car, which she despised, crying out for her master to reconsider. “WOULD YOU SHUT IT!! THIS IS HARD ENOUGH!!!” The man yelled, making her stop for some time till the car stopped... and soon, the man put the crate down with a blanket over opening the metal door. Leaving food and water almost all he had left. Now by a dumpster, Rey was still scared and stayed in the crate curled in a ball. The man whisper, “I'll be back soon, Ok, promise be good.”  
Days passed Rey waited to hope her master would return. Days Turing into months, then a full year, she still waited. Fighting off as many other alley cats and she should lose her strength. But no, she proved herself as a threat.  
“Hey, Rey still waiting.” meowed a dark brown domestic short hair as he jumped from bin to bin to get to her.  
“Oh! Finn Hi, and yeah, I think he will come today.” Rey mewed back. Still sitting by the deforming crate.  
Finn sighed. “Rey, stop this. You need to live more, that humans left you. He never cared… That’s how all human is.” Lying down to relax by the sun.  
Rey knew Finn tragic Christmas story poor kit was only a few weeks old when he got dumped. But she heard his promise. She just wanted to be ready for him to take her home to her bed and the toys she had. What a life she dreams about but feel the dream fade to the nightmare.  
“Rey! The mystic Maz is pouring out the food!!! Come On!!” Fin jumped in the little women feeding all the other alley cats. She was such a small lonely lady and talked to them every day. Rey still didn’t move but was hungry.  
“Honey, you still waiting,” Mystic Maz spoke, kneeling to hand Rey the food personally. “Your family… It's not coming back. So eat and enjoy the company.” Rey can only look up and her and meowed, eating the food given almost crying into it. Yes, she was abounded and left to die, but why? Why her? Wasn’t she a good kitty? Fin came by after gorging himself. “Man, that was good; she is one of the best humans even. Or whatever she is” Finn Laughed and even making Rey giggle. “Yo! Rey, here he comes Supreme Leader again.” Finn pointed with his nose. The supreme leader was a businessman, always taking this route walking in his fancy black suit. And its still black even in the hot summer. His long black hair was covered his face most for time. Her only go the name supreme leader because he knows for yelling into his black box (iPhone) at no one like a leader.  
“think he will pet you today.” Finn snarls jealous because he pets Rey day after day.  
“Shhh, Finn he just a nice man” Rey meowed cleaning her fur  
“Nice to you and only you girl never us grrr here he comes” Finn spread off to the other side  
Supreme lead walked up, laying out a deep sigh. He kind of felt how Rey felt kneeling, still being huge in his stature, making Rey feral up. “tch- hey kitty” Supreme leader held out his hand. much to Rey growling but sniffed it and allowed the side to grace her fur Supreme leader is petting her for a long time he spoke in his deep voice “I had the worst day again Hex being a pain like normal giving my grief about how I am running the business. I mean is my family name and I will run it as attend----” Rey didn’t know Hex or Hux, but he sounded like a jerk she just listens feeling the affection in his large hands. She found the big man very loving but would get scared of him when he gets too angry. Rey didn’t mind though it gave her meaning for a brighter future.

KyloRen/ Ben Point of view 

Ben Solo took the name Kylo Ren after changing his family business in partnership with the First Order. Running the accounting side making money for them both. His hard-ass partner, Hux, never got along, having to get Snoke in the mix much to Kylo dismay because he hates what Snoke has him do. Mostly to break the law and tear a family apart to get more money. Kylo was sitting in his office chair, looking at the clock to finally rid of the many awful days. Also, ending the night till Hux walked in uninvited. “Kylo, where are you heading? We still have things to do.” Hux locked, crossing his arms at the door. Kylo just stood up, grabbed his jacket, and mostly walked out by glaring at Hux, making him step out of the way. Hux yelled, “YOU WILL LOSE KYLO REN.”  
Kylo kept walking, not even taking a taxi or uber just walking his therapeutic alleyway to his house and noticing The lady feeding the street cats and grin to get to see that cat again. Kylo doesn’t mind animals. His parents had a dog, but the cats in the alleyway see more his style. One was his favorite a little tan cat; he thought to wait for him. She was sitting still as a statue by the same bin. Scanning the group of the cat, he spotted her out, “There she is.” Almost in relief, she was still there as the old lady gave her food. He was heading over to her and doing the same routine to get her to come to him. She was his therapy cat, and she made the strict Kylo so happy after his long day.  
“Why don’t you take her home.” Yelled the lady at the shady building, “You know you do want that cat.  
Kylo grinned, “I can't just take a feral cat home. She will eat everything.” He said still petting the tan cat  
“Feral, she loves the way you come by. She needs a home and is getting to close to be noticed by the pound that comes around.” Said the lady cleaning up her business, whatever that is “ Look the van keeps coming at night, and she never moves to hid she just sits waiting and can get caught she just going to die. The people want a kitten, not grown cats.”  
Looking down at the cat as it looked at him meowing, “ I'll see what I can do. I don’t want that to happen.” Kylo said to the cat as if she could listen, getting up to the cat dismay, and walking home.  
Kylo soon did some shopping, getting a cage, food, toys, and a bed for his new pet, not even knowing what to do to catch the thing. But he knew he had to in his mind no matter what. He was heading to bed, still thinking about the lady and what she said.


	2. Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs help and there only one cat for the Job thanks to Finn

Rey point of view  
Hearing the lady say that made Rey get nervous she thought “Pound…death…they will find me.” Getting distracted even when Supreme leader pets her nicely. He looked down at her as she met his eye all she can say is “I don’t want to die.”  
Supreme leader leaving Rey paced around her spot as Finn walked back taking notice on Rey condition “What’s wrong.” He mewed sneaking to the ground to meet her eyes  
“Mystic Mad said the pound going to get me and they will kill me I need to stay to wait for my master but if they come to me I’ll never find him.” Her cries finally broke Finn to yell out the only cat around to help the one and only Poe.  
Poe was a majestic long hair Maincoon that had skill on getting away for the pound. As he made his way in style he noticed the to “Have no fear the great Poe is hear. Who calls me!” As he stood tall. Rey just growled “Finn who is this cat I told you I'm not mating with your friend.”  
Finn panicked “No Rey this is Poe…Uhhh..A good…Friend yes friend cough hairball and he going to help you get away from the pound. He is a master on the way human try to get us so just let his speak and you won't get sent---” The huge Maincoon finally noticed who called him pouncing up like ready for a fight, taking the word out of Finn in an instant.  
“FINN!!” Rey cried leaping into action ready to get her friend back.  
“FINN!! You call me now after you left me alone and now you what my help.” Poe snarled holding Finn down  
“HMM... glad to see your well but no. bleh, it's my friend here…she NEEDS help please.” Finn yapped trying to fight back. Rey circled him just in case she was going to fight.  
Poe snipped like a laugh “Her! Who is she cute but no wonder she a target she hardly menacing I can take her out---” Rey leap at him off of Finn scratching at him to pin him with her teeth in his throat “REY! Don’t kill him, sadly right now, he the only way” Rey still had her teeth in him  
“o-k you made…your point please…let go I'll help you.” Poe struggled to breathe now from the thought small cat as she let go. He creped over the Finn for protection. “so the pound after you because you sit here.”  
Rey cleaned herself after the little scrawl.  
“Listen, kid. You need to move around more and hid with what you have I mean your cage can work.” Poe jumped around the area to find the best hiding spot.  
“ But then my master won't see me.” Rey mewed not going with the plan  
“Hahahaha Master you think hahaha You have an owner still” Poe laughed not even able to hold his balance “Your alley cat, not a house pet lost you been here for some time get used to it and forget about humans.”  
“yep I keep telling her that but there is a human that come by just for her I hate him,” Finn tells Peo in secret.  
“Yeah that can happen but if we use what around here we can make sure she doesn’t leave mate,” Poe says noticing Rey wasn’t there but sleeping in her crate. “Once she gets up of course. Ill is here first light.Bye.” Licking Finn and scampering off  
Finn just growled and looked in the crate noticing Rey curling in that ball he says her in many moons ago. “Don’t worry Rey Ill protect you.” Finn walking away to go back home.  
The next day Rey heard noises but was too tired to go check she thought nothing hearing grunts and a huff. Then silence. Rey got up noticing nothing changes but the sprinkle of rain made her growl but saw Poe coming down with Finn. “Hey kitten ready for your training day.” Peo mewed to Finn anger in the part of who he brought to Rey,  
“I guess to make sure I don’t die.” Rey meowed meeting them halfway.  
The training went as followed:  
Running away  
Using claws  
Don’t fall for nice voices  
Etc  
“Ok kitten you’re doing great, well because of me.” Poe joked waiting alongside her. Rey began to notice a smell and good yummy smell. As Poe talked she trailed away to smell noticing the food in the back she ran to it. Poe so locks on where she was going, to his shock it was a trap.  
“NO REY THAT A---”  
Rey was too late as the cage shut down Peo paced around  
“Poe what is this I can't get out” Rey cried trying to do everything  
“Oh, no kit is a human trap they leave them here to catch us.”  
“REY!” Finn came running noticing Poe on the cage trying to find the switch he knew.”  
“No.. Rey come on Poe get it open.” Finn went close noticing the ring sound for the cage going off  
“I'm trying Finn its different them the other.” Poe couldn’t solve it  
“Am I going to die.” Rey panicking now sat still.  
“No kit it will be—” Peo noticed a figure coming to them. “Crap scatter.” As Poe tackled Finn to hid, they both look in terror as the man pick up the cage and walks away with Rey. Finn tries to go after but Poe stops him. “Finn you will get caught too we will find another way to save her just stop and think.”  
"But Rey she will be killed if I don't act now." Fin cried  
"Finn the human is not easy to find so we will get a plan to find her, Ok buddy." Poe walked back to start his plan.  
Finn just looked to the figure knowing who has done this and he will pay. Starting to run since the rain getting worst.

Kylo Ren/ Ben point of view

The trap went off already that was fast. Kylo thought to get his rain jacket heading outside. He just set the cat trap early in the morning to get the tan cat. He walked out of Maz shop to the scatter noises of might be other cats. He pulled the cover over to reveal the tan cat.  
“There you are, it's ok your safe now,” Kylo told the scared cat as it just looked at him. “Later Maz thanks for your help.” Maz just waved smiling at the man and cat. Kylo walked through the alley to his home. Giving the cat more of a feel for the man she knew as Supreme leader is much more than that.  
The change of scenery to the grungy alley to nice suburban living he came up to his building pushing some buttons to open the automatic door then to the elevator. Finally at his door opening with another key. “Ok, we are home now,” Kylo said taking the raincoat off to see the cat just in silence curled in a ball. “Don’t worry kitty you are safe, I’m your new owner,” Kylo spoke quietly to the little thing as it just looked around.  
Rey point of view  
Open the cage she is walking caution in tow to the new space. Not knowing what will happen here just in awe about everything. Rey didn’t know what to do now Poe didn’t train her. Does she go toward the door? Or attack the Supreme Leader? Rey walked not noticing fats enough that he scooped her up to another room. Into view was a tub filled with water and Supreme Leader dipped her down to her discomfort. She just sat there not moving.  
“What a good cat I’m amazed.” The supreme leader laughed as she noticed how happy he was washing her fur from all the history in the alley. Now she thinks she found her purpose to make him smile.


	3. Happiness and misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is loving being with her new owner. Ben its really being tested on his patients here and even with his new pet he can't help his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there this got heated up here. Leave a comment to guess what happens. PS isn't it obvious But I like to see what people think maybe I'll take a suggestion or two.

Kylo Ren/ Ben point of view

Months have gone by, and Ben has felt more relaxed since he brought home his new alley pet, he would open the door to find her there looking up sitting and waiting as she does best. He pets her softly and walks to the closet to put his work junk, not wanting to look at it. Taking the layers of hard work off and switching to something comfy. His kitty waits for the following meowing at him to hurry. He would smile at her, and as soon he was done, she stretched up barely to his knee, asking to be held.  
“You’re a very different pet. I wonder what you think about,” Ben says, holding her close as he walks to the couch, telling his echo to turn on the TV. He pets the cat, and he watches the news. “Uhm I hate the world we live in, I hate my job.” Ben's voice made the cat nervous, making her squirm. “No, no, it's fine. I’m just talking to myself. I would be crazier if you weren’t here.” Ben watches are she sitting on his lap. “You hungry, aren’t you.” The cat jumps down, and Ben follows getting his food and Kitty food. The cat sits on the table with him eating her food, maybe a little bit fo scraps from Ben's plate. Ben had to be the luckiest cat owner. Kitty learned to sit and stay. Go in the real toilet, even flushing and is a rare cat because she takes a bath with him to which makes his life easy.  
The next day---------  
Work was the downfall for Ben because Hux and Snoke have him on edge with the new changes to plan for a speed attack on the stock market. Going by Kylo Ren, he gets to work on the project dreading because Hux must be with him at all times, meaning at his home, and tonight was the night. He and Hux sat quietly with the computer screen, keeping them apart. Kylo had to ask on an important question.  
“Hux, Are you allergic to cats?” Kylo spoke to Hux’s surprise, mostly giving the ginger man chill.  
“Thankfully, no, were you planning on killing me with an allergic reaction,” Hux said with a sarcastic tone as he does.  
“I just needed to know since we have to continues working on this stupid thing. Also, she doesn’t like new people.” Kylo never leaving the computer screen and Hux shrugged  
“Your cat doesn’t like new people, and that matter why?”  
Kylo closed his computer “ She will attack you, and I'll be hurting you if you hurt her.”  
Hux just shook his head, “You're a dumbass.” Packing his things, hoping this night to end quickly.  
Entering the bachelor as pad Hux walked in carefully, Kylo slowly turning the light to brighten the room. Once doing so the cat jumped right in front of Hux making him jumped as she hissed running to Kylo. “There you are I missed you, sorry I was late.” Kylo spoked like the cat was his girlfriend, which made Hux sick.  
“That pussy is not what I expected from you, and it's just as much as a jerk as you are Kylo.” Sitting his things next to the couch, making the cat growl more even when Kylo picked her up.  
“Shh, he won’t be here long, just be a good girl.”  
“Gross! Stop that.” Hux is irritated now with his coworker  
“At least I have a pussy to come home to,” Kylo remarked fed up with Hux. Making his ginger coworker just done with him.  
“Let just get this done before I KILL YOU!!!” snapped Hux getting all the laptop started.  
Rey point of view  
Rey didn’t know what to think about the situation. She wanted to go back but felt so comfy at the Supreme leader (or Ben as he told her) home. Loving learning new tricks that made Ben happy, filling her heart with glee. She did hate how he called her Kitten, only wishing to be able to correct him. But seeing Hux there made her mad, and she didn’t know why. Hux was a grumpy little man as Ben called him. She stood close to her new master. She bugged him but never annoyed him getting on his lap. Rubbing on his face, not fazing him from his work but did bug Hux. Jumping on the table as they have paper scattered, she just sat there and yawned.  
“Can’t you put that cat in the room or something,” Hux said clenching his fist  
“Can’t you just go home.” Rey mewed at him, knowing he can't understand him. Ben just pets her nicely, asking her to get down. Obeying him, she went to jump to her spot on the couch watching the two.  
TWO HOUR LATE-----  
“Ok, we need to take the percentage from Falcon co. and then maybe using your connection, we can finally solve the empire problem, Kylo.” Hux explained to Kylo now, but he is not talking to his old friend Lando about this.  
“Look, it’s a good plan, but Falcon co. has only 23% of empire stock where we have 75%.” Kylo is calculating what that means. “We would need an excellent payout to meet Snoke requirement….(whispering) as your stupid Idea anyways.”  
Hux has snapped now. “Excuse me!!! I, for one, is the most qualified for the job, and because of you, I have to babysit the project from your namesake Mr.SOLO!!”  
“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME YOU FUCKER!!!!” Kylo is now fuming approaching Hux n rage. Hux backed up in the corner and glared at Kylo.  
“We are done here, Kylo.” Hux took his stuff and rushed out the door in a huff.  
Rey was confused and scared was hiding under the couch from her master rage. Remember the ones in the alley with less throwing more killing action.  
Ben just stood there huffing and so in stress all he could do was sit on the floor during his face in his knees. Rey found this to be an excellent time to go by his side.  
“Master sad?” She said in a little mew  
All Ben did was look at her. He then shows her his hand where she brushed her head against for him to pet. “I like master pets, but hate him sad what can I do.” Rey thought to hear a muffle sniff from her big master.  
“I wish you were like me a human so I can have more faith in people I so tired of Hux and the First order crap,” Ben told his little Kitten as she snuggled her way in his lap  
“I wish too…master” Rey thought to wait for the master to go to bed she went by the window to look out in the sky. There were still stars out for being in the city looking out more she wonders about Finn, Maz, even Peo.  
Dozing off, she could see Maz feeding the other alley cat. She just laid there, “You seemed troubled little one.” Maz spoke to Rey making her jump.  
“Mystic Maz can talk to me.” Rey meow  
“Yes I can hear you,” Maz said  
“Maz, I'm worried about my master he wants me to be human to help him,” Rey told Maz, still not understanding how she can talk to her.  
“My dear, do you want that, though.”  
Rey thought if she was human, would master want her, and what would she don once she human cans she is a cat again. “I want master to be happy Hux is A JECK, AND HIS WORK IS THE WORST!!! Rey now growling  
“My child, are you ready to do that task,” Maz asked, looking into a weird ball.  
“Yes! I want to help master!.” Rey more strong and puffed up  
“Ok, my kitty Ill grant you wish,”  
Rey confused, “Wait! What?….”  
Maz was grabbing a vile and blowing something in Rey snout. “Now, sleep, this will be interesting.”  
Like that, it went back.


	4. Obey him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting a good wake up call get more then he asked for because of his pet. Turns out she not that small anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys its getting hot and steamy in here. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my first fanfiction.

Kylo Ren/ Ben point of View

Ben having a rough night waking up from nightmare to nightmare, couldn’t find the will to get up but felt something different and strange. As he moved through the sheet, noticing he couldn’t stretch them far as before, he started to panic. Opening his eye in the darkroom, running his hand along with the comforter, he felt a body. Sitting up, focus his vision, there laid sleeping women in his bed. Long brown hair. Light skin. Pretty skinny.  
“A women….” Ben could not believe in and not knowing to wake her up or not, then he notice cat ears and then a moving tail. She was waking up.  
“Yawn, I feel heavy.” Said the .women locking a blurry eye to Ben’s eyes. “Oh, its master, he looks worried.”  
Ben just thought master…worried. Who is? Is this Huxs plan of attack..she British This is getting too weird sounding too…  
“Who are you.” Ben finally spoke to the women  
The women still tried laying back down “Master confused today. I hope he doesn’t forget to feed me. I am his kitty.”  
Ben, now in total shock, grabbed the women and them off the bed, finally truing his lamp on much to her dismay.  
“Yep, stop!!!!! Don’t---hands.” She said to Ben, “wait last night---AAAAHHHHH what happened to me. my fur and paws!!!!” She surprised to looking down at her frail naked body.  
“Kitty?” Ben said to her she just nodded, “Your human like me.” Ben didn’t know what to do now, especially noticing she is naked.  
“Master mad at me isn’t he.” now looking at him trying to stand. Ben helps her hold on well new feet. Blushes at the sight of a naked woman in front of him. Calling him master gives him to chill. Wait, this is my cat.. but she obideint…what should I ask her...  
“kitty” Ben said  
“It’s Rey.. my name is Rey” She smiled I can tell you my name “I'm Rey” She was so happy which made Him happy she was beauty and burnable  
“Ok Rey what happened last night that cause THIS”  
“I…wish for it to Maz,” Rey said still unable to move much  
“What the crazy old lady, and now you human” Ben smiled without hesitation now Kissed Rey pushing her back on the bed.  
Now drove by a full dose of testosterone Ben, not even think the fact that his pet is now in a female body as standard.

Rey point of View

She was human and standing in front for his master well for a minute till he pushed her down was he attacking…mad..what did he do to my lips.she thought now under her Ben  
“You know I have been wondering, would it be wrong to do this,” Ben said as she felt chills go down her spine  
“What?” Rey said still being obedient  
“Can I pet you.?” Ben said  
“Yes, of course, master,” Rey reductively said, not knowing what he meant he never asked before.  
“Please, just Ben, no master, ok, Rey.” Ben started to pet her ears, and he looks along her naked body. She began to purr in delight, moving her tail. Soon Ben trails his other hand down her body.  
“that tickles Ben.” Giggling as he stops to move her to sit her on the bed  
“So why did you wish this Rey,” Ben asked her  
“To make you happy. You were so mad a Hux I wanted to help.” Notice him to move his hand in his pants. He was panting now, glaring at her like a mouse in a corner.  
“Will you do anything I ask, Rey?”  
“Yes, master- I mean ben.” Rey was excited to help Ben, even waging her tail in delight.  
“would you mind licking this nicely, my kitty.” Ben was now having his dick to her. She was not ready for this but needed to obey.  
She whimpered, “Ok…” licking the tip softly she soon revises what she is doing but only seen it on TV trying to remember struggling getting worried at Ben. Touching lightly on the shaft of his long dick, her breath is getting shallow. Open her mouth wide flashing her fangs; Ben didn’t say anything just watching her, panting as he felt the fangs glide the sides. Grunting, he places his hand on her hand, grabbing her ear to rub, making her purr. He wanted more, and she gave him more, taking a quick break. She soon found herself taking his dick down her throat.  
Panting, “Don’t hurt yourself.” Ben spoke tug on her new-formed hair causing her to moan  
Rey confused, why is she doing this? why is she making these sounds? She was scared, excited, and the emotion was intense to her now happy master. “Rey, keep it in your mouth.” She was trying to obey his words as he started to moan he grabbed hard down on her head causing her eye to go full and he came so much that Rey found it hard to swallow as much as she can handle  
“Huff huff, that was amazing, Rey, a good kitty.” Ben kissed her, tasting himself as he drove her more insane.  
“Wah, What did you make me eat,” Rey questioned from how salty is was to her  
“My cum sweetie, and it is good for you now, let me see how to make you feel good.” Ben pushed her down on the bed again. Holding her arm and he took another hand to her thigh trailing to her folds. She didn’t know what she was feeling, but it was good and made her wet.  
“Oh, you like that where I'm rubbin..Your new body has a lot of surprises. I'm helping you. “ Ben moved one finger into her.  
“Yep…ahhh, what are you doing..is this mating.”  
“Not yet, my kitty only if you want me to.” Ben devil smiled in aw, as he rubbed inside her. She twitches as another finger went in. She was moaning more as the hit that unknown spot she felt more wet and hot.  
“Nooo, I uhh, I don’t know yet, hmm…. Master, I'm scared” Rey started to squirm more with her master gripping even with her long nail digging into his hand. Also though he was happy, she was scared and started to cry real tears want down her face. Ben finally notice what she was doing and snapped back, not reality. “REY! I'm sorry.” Ben stop scoping his finger out and pulling her into the position he helps her as a cat. She was still crying, unable to speak.

Kylo Ren/Ben Point of view

“Rey, I’m so sorry I should have stopped I sorry I got greedy I never had women be so..so willing to do anything for me.” putting a hand on her face wiping the tear away as she spoke.  
“I needed to make you happy, and I don’t want to get abandoned.” Rey sniffed as she got a pet. The damage he did, Ben couldn’t think now just struggled to think of something to say.  
“Rey, I won't leave you; I'm scared don’t want you to leave me, especially now you A beautiful woman, and there are men like me but won't stop.” Ben on edge started to think, how can she be out? She has a cat ear and a real tail. What should I teach her? Or should she just be a hidden Gem? What if Hux comes back and find her and takes her for ransom money. He was worried now for his kitty safety hugging her tight lifting to the bath.  
“I’ll be back Rey just stay in the bath” Ben stood up to get his phone  
“Oh, ok, Ben” Rey drifted down to be more in the water.  
Ben watching her called his secretary Rose:  
Brrr Brrrr Yes Kylo, What do you need?  
“ Rose, I need a week off with no question asked.”  
Let's see…..Ok, you should be useful, but be aware if Hux shows up by your door DON’T blame me. Ok? Oh, no question, but Is that all?  
Ben, with a sigh of relief. “Yes, Thanks Rose, and I won’t; he’ll just be sorry. Bye, Oh, and you have a week off too.”  
Uhh Ok, Kylo Ren, I will…. Thank you…Umm, you’re acting different more… How I say pleasant  
“Well, I had a lot happen and need to figure something else.”  
Ahhh, say no more have fun with whoever she is Bye-------  
Ben burning red sat his phone on the nightstand now on a week vacation with Rey. Watching her play with the bubble, “Guess she found that out.” Ben Giggled, walking back to her as she smiled at him, that itself made him weak in the knees. What is he going to do?


	5. Bonus Read!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back at the alley to see what Finn and Poe are up to since Rey been gone.

Back at the alleyway Maz just got done feeding the strays all of them eating quickly but the only one was not is Finn sad and lost his appetite to eat the only could be just a few bits.  
Finn anxiety was making his hair fall out it been months to him year since Rey was Catnapped by the Supreme Leader. He knows the only human to do such a terrible deed. Finn in his cat mind imagines a huge version of Supreme Leader holding Rey up in a fortress still in the cage as evil laugh rang.  
“Hello, Finn calling Finn back to base,” Poe said noticing Finn's nightmare realm was fading. Finn turned to him not in the mood to play.  
“Sigh. What Poe can’t you see I’m mourning Rey been gone for so long I should say, Farwell. Right?” Finn with a light mew sobbing.  
“Ohhh then I GOT news for you one of my Ex’s told another Ex then Told-“  
“Get to the point Poe.” Fin irritated by this jerk now  
“I know where Rey is. But she seems really happy with that…Darth Leader guy” Poe starting to clean himself.  
“Supreme Leader.” Finn, even more, raged  
“Yeah whoever so it over you can move on knowing your friend is safe.” Poe proud of his effort soon found himself in a catfight with Finn.  
“YOU THINK IM HAPPY SHE GONE I WANTED HER BACK HERE WITH US!!” Clawing and biting. Poe pushed him creating him to crash into the trash left by the human. Poe soon walked over to help Finn speaking as a kind soul.  
“Finn she happy has a nice roof, food, and maybe even toys I think you need to let her go…But I can take you to where she is. Sigh.. doubt she will come back to a place like this.”  
“You. really would do that…thanks and maybe I can convince her somehow.” Finn ready and waiting for the big cat to lead.”  
Poe was hoping for an I’m sorry just hissed and starting to walk. “Let’s go but don’t fall behind we are heading to the suburbs of this town many humans there and dogs.” Poe, not sugar-coating the mission looked at Finn with a are you with me face.  
Finn puffing up to so his will and determination. “I’m ready Poe I won’t let you down. Now let’s get Rey back from that leader scum.”  
And with that, the two-alley cat made their way to their friend, little did they know she is way off from her cat self. To think she would see them, and they wouldn’t believe what she is going through. Or how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like these cutaways with Finn and Poe, they are short but fun! Did you notice a reference to a certain game? If so leave a guess in the comments.


End file.
